My Little Changeling
by Rabbitzan
Summary: A new Changeling from another hive has arrived in Ponyville with a semi-famous author. The author herself isn't as thrilled at becoming friends as he is but maybe she'll come around. O.C/O.C (Maybe)
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or any of the characters from the show but I do own the two O.C.s you will find here!_

 _Beta'd By: …..One Day there will be a Sadd name here a Saddsadd name… One Day…_

 _A/N: So this some majorly edited events but here ya go… Also No I didn't make "Thorax" character.. my character was banish from another colony before twilight had her first magic breakthrough so he is technically full grown like the Author he runs with. By the way prologue is prologue so just prologue with it? Sorry ON WITH THE BACKSTORY!_

~;~-;-~;~

My Little Changeling!

Prologue

~;~-;-~;~

 _It was a long, long time ago back in a day when the world was still being ruled by tyrants. The days of a long forgotten world before the Alicorns first came to save us all. Alone in the streets of these desolate and desperate times was born a colt who was the hope of his people.. A colt that was named Midnight, Midnight Dagger. This is his story.._

Midnight looked up, his vision hazy he was so starved for love he would take even the tiniest bit if he could only reach it. Somehow, he had survived long enough to reach a place with many ponies but he knew they would never accept him. He was a changeling, a starving nearly dead changeling. He was a strange one unable to change into a form completely, when he did he still had the holes in his hooves and his fangs. He was rejected by his mother and cast out to starve for his inability to actually change and hold his form. He would never forget the look of disgust and hatred his mother had shown him.

"Ugh, how could I produce such a failure?" Misteviellus yelled. "You disgust me, a malformed changeling has no place in my hive. Cast him out, let him starve." She glared at him as his brothers began to drag him out of the hive, they flew him to the outskirts and cast him to the ground. As they flew away he felt sad and because of what he was he was unable to shed a tear. He hung his head and began to walk away from the hive. He hadn't even learned to fly with his tattered wings yet but already he was cast out on his own. He traveled for many days and nights until his hooves ached and his hungry became too overwhelming. He collapsed at the edge of this town near what appeared to be a hut in the middle of the forest.

He wished someone would love him, anyone. Then he was found, someone struggled and strained to get him somewhere. He was so hungry that he couldn't even open his eyes anymore. But he went from very cold in the outdoors to being very warm and feeling safe. Then there was darkness, deep and inviting him even deeper into it's depths.

Midnight awoke and saw a pony making something across the room. She had a serious and tired expression, it was almost as though she hadn't slept a wink. She turned to look at him and set whatever it was aside to stand in front of him. She sat down and sighed as though relieved, "Good you're alive." He expression was still one of exhaustion but she sounded relieved and even gave a little smile. Midnight somehow was hungry anymore, had this pony actually felt some form of love for him? He stared at her with great suspicion, he wasn't certain if he could trust her. She turned serious suddenly before she finally asked, "What kind of pony are you? I've never seen a pony like you before." he gaped at her, then suddenly fear washed over him. Would she abandon him too if she found out the truth? "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, you just looked so… well I had to help you.. are you hungry?" He shook his head, then sighed before getting up and moving toward the door. He turned back just before he reached it.

"I'm a changeling," he said simply placing his hoof on the door and opening it.


	2. Ch 1: Arriving at Ponyville

_Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or any of the characters from the show but I do own the two O.C.s you will find here!_

 _Beta'd By: …..One Day there will be a Sadd name here a Saddsadd name… One Day…_

 _A/N: So hopefully the prologue was interesting enough for you guys to come to chappie number one! I know I liked writing it but this stuff is kinda hard for me honestly I have no Idea if I am keeping character's in character but if I don't or fail to please yell at me asap! Thank you and enjoy the chappie!_

 _Rainbow Dash: Hang on..._

 _Me: What?_

 _Rainbow Dash: is he really Midnight Dagger?_

 _Me: O.O' Why would you ask that? Find out for yourself!_

~;~-;-~;~

My Little Changeling!

Arriving at Ponyville

~;~-;-~;~

 _Deep in the deserts of Saddle Arabia a lone assassin stalks the night. Another target his king has sent him to kill, this corrupt politician was spotted making shady deals with local merchants to increase his standing among the nobles. He also made some shady deals weapons deals and the rumor of him also kidnapping ans selling local children as slaves had also turned out to be true. These bribes hadn't gotten past Midnight Dagger, his investigation would rid this scum from his King's court and he had orders to eliminate the snake in the grass. A swiftly thrown dagger caught the other ponies throat and sent him crashing to the ground. Guards came in and searched everywhere when they heard the noise but the assailant and weapon had both vanished as though they had never been there._

"Oh this is good," Midnight said. They were technically supposed to be packing but Bloom, as he had taken to calling her, had been up all night writing her latest novel. "I love it," he said. "And I'm not letting anyone else see it, nope." He dodged her attempt to get it back from him, he kept it away for a few more minutes before finally letting her steal it back and pack into a nearby box. "Why are we moving to Ponyville again?"

"To get away from my father and my adoring fans," she replied with a soft smile. She still looked so tired but he couldn't just make her sleep, he did at least insist on it as much as possible. Recently her father had become suspicious of him because he wore coverings on his hooves to hide the holes and because he kept insisting the fangs were fake so he could look the part of Midnight Dagger the Vampire Pony and Assassin. He remembered a long time ago when Blooming Note had showed him a picture she had drawn of her main character Midnight Dagger. He had been able to take on the form with some minor issues namely the holes in his hooves and his tattered wings and fangs. He kept a saddle strapped to his back to hide them and black accessories to cover his hooves. He even copied the moon and dagger cutie mark on the character. He was literally an almost perfect copy, only in the flesh and not on paper. He hadn't even known he could copy ponies that weren't even real until he had tried it. He had never been able to copy real ponies at all, he was a failure in that regard. Midnight finally finished sealing the last box before putting on a cape with a hood to cover his midnight colored fur and decorative saddle. His costume was designed to look just like something you would see in Saddle Arabia to appear as though he is constantly in cosplay.

All of this his beloved had done to protect his true identity from normal ponies. He looked over only to spy her fast asleep, he chuckled and wrapped her cape around her pristine white fur. A knocked sounded at the door so he went to answer it. It was the mover ponies come to take anything they wouldn't be traveling with. He quietly pointed out all he boxes before picking up Bloom and moving her out of their way along with their baggage. Once the mover ponies had finished cleaning the place out he carefully carried Bloom and their bags to a taxi just outside that would take them to the train station. He decided to let her sleep until they finally reached the station itself where she had to present their information to get the train tickets.

~;~-;-~;~

Bloom wasn't on the train anymore, no she had traveled to the far off place of Saddle Arabia and before her stood the assassin, he one true love. His dark fur and pure white mane made her hot as the sun beating down on the sands and his icy blue eyes chilled her to the bone. "Have you come to kill me?" she asked. He came toward her placing a hoof to her chin but his words were not what she expected.

"Wake up," he said. "We're here." That deep rich voice stirred her into full wakefulness, she looked up to see Midnight. He smiled and motioned for her to follow, she gave a weak smile and rose from the seat she had been sleeping on and followed him off the train. He easily hefted her bags and his own before they were stopped at the stairs by a small entourage of six ponies.

"Hello Bloom," Princess Twilight greeted. "Welcome to Ponyville!" Bloom sighed, she didn't want everypony to know she was here.

"Her name is Bloom?" A female pegasus asked with rainbow colored mane and tail.

"Hello, you must be the princess of friendship," Bloom said completely unimpressed and tired from not getting any sleep.

"A-are you okay?" Princess Twilight asked. Bloom tried not to sigh again, the princess was probably used to people being in awe of her but Bloom was just looking to be on her way. She didn't want to make friends in this town and she didn't want to be nearly tackled by her countless fans. A sudden breeze swept past them. Bloom instantly grabbed her hood but Midnight had no chance, it was blown completely off his head.

"Oh my GOSH!" The rainbow maned pegasus proclaimed. "You're Midnight Dagger!" And so it begins, Bloom however found it to be the perfect opportunity. He could get some love from his fans and she could go to their new house and sleep.

"Yes, yes he is," she said nudging him. He frowned briefly before becoming serious and striking a pose straight out of the book. Ears flattened, one hoof raised and staring skyward, a breeze fluttered at his cape showing off the rest of his outfit including the decorative saddle.

"I am, Midnight Dagger," he replied in his deep voice. The pegasus made one of the strangest noises she ever heard before asking the question everypony asks him.

"Are you really an assassin? Have really killed anypony?" She asked.

"If I told you that… I'd have to kill you," he replied with the signature line from the book. The female suddenly collapsed in her excitement.

"Midnight Dagger..." Twilight mused. "But then that means that you're actually Dawning Inkwell! So what made you move to Ponyville?" Bloom groaned inwardly but tried to smile.

"Honestly, I moved here to get away from my fans for a while," she replied. Twilight immediately looked guilty but Bloom just offered another smile. "I just want a place for some peace and quiet. I've been up all night for a while writing almost non-stop, I just really need some sleep."

"Oh, of course, let me just show you to your new house and maybe tomorrow I can show you around Ponyville," Twilight replied excitedly.

"I'd appreciate that," Bloom just really wanted to sleep after her all-nighter. And who knows maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stick around here.

~;~-;-~;~

Midnight couldn't help but smile, the fans of Midnight Dagger were all quite extreme but this one seemed to have all of the books nearly memorized. He had allowed the rainbow maned pegasus Rainbow Dash to show him around Ponyville and introduced him to several more fans. He then had listened to her recount all the books and had asked him many times about their events, of course he had to stay in character the whole time. Normally the main character would never reveal if it was him or not but Rainbow Dash clearly knew too much.

"..And then that evil henchman who cracked like a pane of glass," Rainbow Dash continued. "Gave up all of his master secrets which you used to finally pin the Masked Madpony of Saddle Arabia with the murders of countless women and children before ending him." She sighed as she finally finished recounting the many tales.

"Seems you know too much," Midnight replied, seriously. They shared a brief laugh before Rainbow dash finally calmed down to ask some serious questions.

"So," she looked nervous. "I read another book where the character actually does the things she writes about in her books." He looked up at her serious tone and wondered what book that might be.

"Oh?" he said breaking character a bit.

"And I was wondering is there really vampire ponies in Saddle Arabia?" Rainbow Dash looked a bit nervous. He frowned, she didn't seem to be the scared kind of nervous as he didn't sense any fear.

"Everything in her books is quite fictional," he replied. Rainbow dash crossed her hoof over the other.

"Oh, right. Of course it is, it was a silly question," she replied.

"Doesn't mean that it couldn't be true," he suddenly replied. "I have had the most fortunate convenience of having the exact appearance of her fictional character and surprisingly my Cutie Mark also matches. Even though I'm not a Vampire Pony or an assassin I still do enjoy my job as her Poster Pony."

"Of course," Rainbow Dash replied a bit excited again. "So it really is just a cosplay then?"

"The best cosplay," he replied. "I can be him all the time if I want, makes me feel better than just being plain old Midnight Star."

"Cool," Rainbow replied. "So what's coming next?"

"Oh come now," he replied. "I'm not allowed to give you any spoilers." She pouted so he jotted something down and handed it to her. Her face lit up, with excitement.

"Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh, his arch-nemesis," Rainbow Dash replied.

"Be sure to look forward to it," He replied with a grin. "Also I apologize but I must be going." She nodded and they said their goodbyes, he may not know exactly where their new house was but he was able to follow the trace of his beloved that she left behind. He could always feel her love for him the strongest so he didn't need the love of his fans to sustain him. Granted it was a nice perk to be surrounded with all the love he could ever need. He just hated that he had to hide his true self from others. Briefly, he thought back to his day since he arrived in Ponyville with Bloom. He met all six of the friends that had saved Equestria time and again. He even learned how crazy these ponies were here, but it was nice to be accepted in his small town. He just hoped this time they could stay for a long long time. Since they started living together, they had moved five times the first time was when they moved from her Small hut in the woods to an apartment in Manehatten, then they moved to Whinnyapolis and Vanhoover and finally Phillydalphia before this final move. Ponyville seemed nice enough aside from some odd looks here and there.

He just hoped his cover wouldn't be blown by these ponies. Although he had the distinct feeling that Pink Pony was on to him from the look she gave him at the station. He paused suddenly as a chill ran the length of his spine. Somepony was following him, he could tell from the cold feeling coming his way. He decided to ignore it and continue on his merry little way back home, back to her. He sighed happily when he finally closed the door to their house and looked about for her. He found her curled up on the floor using her cape as a pillow. He sighed, he should have come home sooner to make sure she was at least able to have her sleeping gear. He quickly unpacked the sleeping bag and extra blanket and a pillow before carefully moving her into it and placing her head down on the soft pillow. She stirred, but didn't wake, smiling softly as the sleeping bag warmed her up a bit. He then laid the extra blanket over her for an added layer of comfort before giving her a brief kiss and setting up his own sleeping bag in the closet where he hung it up by the bottom.

Midnight couldn't sleep unless he was hanging with his feet above him. He wasn't sure why that was but it was. He carefully slid himself into the sleeping bag and closed the closet door before falling asleep.

~;~-;-~;~

 _*intercept's* hey guys hope you guys enjoy this new series I finally started writing it. Although this does seem kind of strange doesn't it? A changeling who has a hard time changing forms? And what is it with him sleeping upside down? Find out in later chappies. Also I don't do very good Zecora rhymes so if anyone is interested in helping me out with that, feel free to let me know in a private message._


End file.
